


Distractions

by fandomismyship



Series: Malec Storytime [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: Magnus walks into a wall. Alec finds this amusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Malec ship, be kind.

Seeing Alec topless was not a new development in their relationship. Yet, for some reason, the Warlock had miscalculated his steps when he had turned his head to see his boyfriend come out of the bathroom. With just a towel wrapped around his waist. Despite having seen his boyfriend in various stages of nudity and in quite a few positions, the sight still made Magnus' brain halt for a second. That is when he walked into the wall. Not his finest moment. It was something he could have played off easily, just kept pacing the bedroom as he tried to put his day together in his head. Done and forgotten in a second. If it wasn't for the fact he was with his boyfriend. Who was now laughing at his little mishap.

"Magnus," Alec said slowly, eyebrow raised as he attempted to keep some composure at the baffled look on Magnus' face. "Did you just walk into a wall?"

"The wall- I lost concentration for a moment. That's all." Waving his hand in the air, Magnus looked at the wall he had walked into before looking back to his boyfriend. Rolling his eyes at the stifled laughter that Alec was still letting out, Magnus let out a sigh. "It is hardly that funny, Alexander."

Both eyebrows now raised, Alec tilted his head to the side and his mouth moved into his infamous side smile that Magnus adored seeing. When it wasn't at his expense. "Oh, come on. You're telling me that you wouldn't find it funny if I walked into a wall?"

Shaking his head, Magnus crossed his arms over his chest as he took small steps towards the bed. "I would keep my laughter until after the incident occurred. When I was alone." Pursing his lips for a moment, Magnus' face then morphed into an amused smile at the sight of Alec's slight bitch face. Not that he would ever tell his boyfriend that, that is what that look was. It was cute.

"Mhm." Taking in his boyfriends skin as the other let it air dry a little more, Magnus couldn't help but admire the sight. No matter how many times he looked at Alec, the Shadowhunter was as beautiful as the first time Magnus had laid eyes on him. Magnus felt lucky to still get to experience those feelings so intensely after centuries of being alive. Alec truly was a gift.

"Okay," Magnus drawled out as he reached the edge of the bed, his eyes planted firmly on Alec's. "I may let out a little laugh if I ever see you walk into a wall. That is only because you are usually so... aware of your surroundings."

"You usually are too," Alec pointed out. "What were you thinking about?"

"You. Naked. Covered in various items of food. There was quite a bit of licking involved." Winking at his boyfriend, Magnus watched a slight blush wash over Alec's skin as the taller man let out a small huff of laughter, trying to act like his skin wasn't heating up a little at the words. "It was a delicious day dream." The fact that Alec still got bashful when Magnus flirted with him was adorable to the Warlock.

Alec pulled a small face, making Magnus let out another small laugh as he watched his boyfriend fully process what he had teased him about. "I think that might stay as a day dream. I don't really like the idea of being covered in food. Seems unsanitary."

"Shame." Moving a leg up and over the bed, Magnus then let his body fall to it and rested his hands on his chest. "I was quite enjoying that sight," Magnus mumbled when Alec pulled his t-shirt over his head and covered up his torso. "Come back to bed."

"Izzy said I need to go in." Watching Alec drop his towel and then change into his underwear and jeans, Magnus reached a hand out to him. "I will come over tonight. If that is okay?"

Smiling at his boyfriend and holding onto his hand when Alec accepted his own, Magnus pulled himself up to his knees. "You are welcome here anytime, Alexander." Magnus pressed a light kiss to Alec's lips. "If you wanted to consider being here more often, I would not be opposed to the idea of having a permanent roommate." Raising his eyebrows for a slight moment, Magnus watched his boyfriends face closely.

Moving in had been a subject they had danced around. Alec already spent a majority of his time at Magnus'. It only seemed right that they make it official. Magnus just wasn't entirely sure how Alec would feel about the move. It can always feel right but change was not easy and Magnus understood that Alec wasn't always entirely comfortable with it. Things like this would take time.

A wide, almost goofy looking, smile broke out over Alec's face and he nodded quickly. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah, I can do that. I really like it here."

"Excellent." Smiling back at his boyfriend, Magnus accepted the slow kiss from Alec before he pushed the man away softly. "Off you go. The Mundanes need your protection."

"I- I'll see you tonight. I'll bring my stuff. Or what I can carry. I might need to ask Izzy to help me." Alec rubbed the back of his neck. Taking in a breath, Magnus exhaled it slowly as he waved his hand towards the bedroom door. "Okay. I'm going now."

Watching Alec walked out of the room, Magnus leant back until his back hit the wall. Alexander Lightwood. The light inside of him. How that magnificent Shadowhunter had turned his world. Despite his hesitations at the pure vulnerability falling in love with Alec had brought up, Magnus would never take it back. Waking up to a grumpy Alec every morning and going to sleep with the man he loved each night would be more than worth all of the moments he waited for a simple date with Alec. Love was a wonderful emotion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have never read the books, so this I based entirely on the TV shows version of the characters.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! They are always appreciated.  
> If you want to give a prompt for a fic you want written out, leave it in the comments or you can reach me on Twitter at @chuckswondrland (add an 'e' in wondrland if you want to find my insta and dm me there instead).  
> Hope you have a wonderful day and that you're safe. Love to you and thank you for reading my fic!


End file.
